The present invention relates to a convertible top for a convertible, comprising a front, a middle and a rear shell piece, said shell pieces, when in the closed state, being arranged as a roof over a passenger compartment. The invention further relates to a driving device for a convertible top, comprising a main bearing, a first link, a second link and a driving cylinder.
Up to now collapsible tops known in practice are customarily designed in the form of folding tops, in which a flexible roof skin is stretched over a framework which is swung open out of the region of a trunk over a passenger compartment as far as a windshield. Collapsible tops of this type have proven problematical particularly in a transparent rear region of the collapsible top, i.e. in the region of a rear window which is preferably of rigid design. Also, there are drawbacks in winter for collapsible tops of this type due to a lack of thermal insulation.
Furthermore, collapsible tops made of one or more rigid parts are known. In the sphere of convertibles, collapsible tops of this type are constructed in the form of convertible tops preferably made of two parts or shells. The size of the roof space which is to be covered by the convertible top is not causing problems in this case because of the relatively small passenger cabin with just two proper seats. However, convertible tops are now also increasingly used outside convertibles, sport or leisure vehicles for conventional, four-seater vehicles or saloons. In this case, construction of the convertible top in just two parts is problematical because of the substantially larger passenger cabin, particularly because in an open position the rigid shells of the convertible top usually have to be accommodated behind the rear seat bench in the region of the trunk. Collapsible tops having an essentially three-part roof combination have proven successful here, it also being possible for this combination to comprise three rigid parts. Problems arise in the kinematics for opening and closing convertible tops of this type, with the result that they frequently have to be activated via more than one drive. Furthermore, the usable space in the trunk is excessively restricted by the packed collapsible top. Finally, according to the prior art the arrangement of the drive and the further elements of the drive on or in the convertible top is also problematical, so that parts thereof have even been arranged so that they can be seen from the outside. Among other things, this gives rise to aerodynamic problems and also stability problems.
German laid open publication DE 196 42 154 A1 describes a motor vehicle having a retractable roof which is subdivided into a front, middle and a rear subpiece, it being possible for the front subpiece to be folded in the opposite direction to the middle subpiece and for the middle subpiece to be shifted in the same direction as the rear subpiece. The driving device of the retractable roof comprises a main bearing having two links which are secured pivotably to the main bearing, one of the links being configured such that it can be driven about its pivot axis.
It is an object of the invention to provide a convertible top having an improved kinematic arrangement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a driving device for a convertible top, with which a convertible top can be driven reliably and in a space-optimized manner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a convertible having a convertible top according to the invention and a driving device according to the invention for a convertible top.
These and further objects are achieved by the invention.
A convertible top according to the invention comprises a front shell piece, a middle shell piece and a rear shell piece; said shell pieces, when in the closed state, being arranged as a roof over a passenger compartment of the convertible; said front shell piece being capable to be raised during a positively controlled opening operation such that it is moved over the middle shell piece; said rear shell piece being capable to be rotated into a folded-over position; the three shell pieces being designed such that they can jointly pivot counter to a direction of travel about a main bearing into a packaging position; wherein in said packaging position said front shell piece and said middle shell piece are oriented in the same direction over said rear shell piece, that is stored in the folded-over position.
A driving device for a convertible top according to the invention comprises a main bearing, a first link, a second link, an intermediate link, said intermediate link being coupled to said second link for activation purposes, a four-bar linkage, said four-bar linkage being coupled to said first link for activation purposes, a first bearing point, a driving cylinder, said driving cylinder being coupled with said main bearing at said first bearing point, and a push and pull rod, said push and pull rod being driven by said driving cylinder and being designed for a simultaneous action of force on the intermediate link and the four-bar linkage.
A convertible according to the invention includes a convertible top and a driving device for said convertible top, said convertible top comprising a front shell piece, a middle shell piece and a rear shell piece, said shell pieces, when in the closed state, being arranged as a roof over a passenger compartment of the convertible, said front shell piece being capable to be raised during a positively controlled opening operation such that it is moved over the middle shell piece, said rear shell piece being capable to be rotated into a folded-over position, the three shell pieces being designed such that they can jointly pivot counter to a direction of travel about a main bearing into a packaging position, wherein in said packaging position said front shell piece and said middle shell piece are oriented in the same direction over said rear shell piece, that is stored in the folded-over position, and said driving device comprising a main bearing, a first link, a second link, an intermediate link, said intermediate link being coupled to said second link for activation purposes, a four-bar linkage, said four-bar linkage being coupled to said first link for activation purposes, a first bearing point, a driving cylinder, said driving cylinder being coupled with said main bearing at said first bearing point, and a push and pull rod, said push and pull rod being driven by said driving cylinder and being designed for a simultaneous action of force on the intermediate link and the four-bar linkage.
The convertible top according to the invention comprises a front shell piece, a middle shell piece and a rear shell piece which, when in the closed state, is arranged as a roof over a passenger compartment of a vehicle. It is thereby advantageously possible even to cover large and, in particular, 4-seater vehicles with the convertible top. During the folding process, a positive control of the convertible top is operational in such a manner that first of all the front shell piece is raised and displaced over the middle shell piece. By this means, the front shell piece and the middle shell piece are placed one above the other in the same direction and are transferred into a very compact packing position over the rear shell piece, which can be rotated into a folded-over position. This packing position can be reached as a second end position of a convertible top during the course of a positive control which is described. The packed convertible top is arranged in a known manner behind the rear bench in the region of the trunk of the vehicle.
The type and manner of the above-described positive control for the movement sequence during the opening and closing means that the convertible top is therefore able on the whole to form a very compact packing position. In a development, the positive control is brought about by a chain of four-bar mechanisms which are coupled to one another, in which chain all of the parts of the drive are arranged securely between the shell parts in the packed end position. In this arrangement, the convertible top can also be activated by just one drive and restricts the otherwise freely usable space in the trunk to just a relatively small extent. Furthermore, none of the parts of the drive of a convertible top forming the basis of the invention are arranged so that they can be seen from the outside, and so aerodynamic problems do not arise.
The above-described positive control means that the convertible top is suitable for use with rigid shell parts and also generally for use in partially or completely flexible roof skins. Mixtures of these two forms are also possible, with the result that, in particular, the supporting lengths, which are known from flexible convertible tops, are coupled in a simple manner to a roof skin and are intended for increasing the stability of the convertible top, are replaced by a part which is widened in a shell-like manner and is reinforced. In a development, such a part can be designed for the direct integration of a roll bar or of a plurality of supporting bars of this type, and can be coupled to the flexible roof skin. Furthermore, in a convertible top according to the invention rigid shell parts, for example a rear window, can also be integrated in a simple manner in a roof skin itself, where the roof skin is otherwise flexible.
The driving device according to the invention for a convertible top enables two links, which are connected to a further positive-control means of the convertible top, each to be able to pass through different movements by each having their own coupling in the region of a main bearing, it being advantageous for them both to be driven by the same action of force.
In a preferred embodiment, the input of force into the drive of the convertible top takes place by a hydraulic or pneumatic driving cylinder, a rack or the like. In this case, the construction of the drive is adjusted about a main bearing of a convertible top in such a manner that the input of force is optimized. The effect therefore achieved in particular is that, at the beginning and end of the movement sequence in each direction, the movement when subjected to a high force proceeds slowly and therefore safely and gently for the elements. For this purpose, a four-bar linkage is advantageously provided in the region of the drive, said four-bar linkage bringing about a change to the effective lever arms, which change is matched to the particular state of the convertible top, during the transmission of force. An additional control of the force profile can take place via the input of force.
In a configuration according to the invention of the driving device, an intermediate link is advantageously provided in the coupling of the second link of the convertible top. The effect achieved by this is that the second link of the convertible top not only executes a rotational movement, but also a combined translatory movement with regard to a fixed bearing point of the driving device. By suitably configuring this coupling, jamming of the entire linkage mechanism of the convertible top can effectively be avoided.
Further advantageous designs and developments of a driving device according to the invention and of a convertible top are the subject-matter of dependent claims and of the following description of a preferred embodiment of the invention.
A preferred embodiment of a convertible top according to the invention and of a driving device according to the invention for a convertible top is explained in greater detail below with reference to the associated drawings.